Jasmine Valley
by Roaniegal
Summary: When Jack makes a mistake concerning two red heads, will Maddie leave him forever or forgive the man she loves? Pre-Series


Danny Phantom: The Lovely Jasmine

Matilda Delilaga Herwyn sighed happily, staring at her newly ringed finger. She and her 'Jack' had been dating for two years now -really being serious about it after Vlad Masters had been harmed three months prior to tonight- and last night he had proposed, only having forgotten the ring at his apartment. So there he had been, on bended knee, looking up at her with love and trust... Only to begin searching his ten different pockets for the ring.

She had said 'yes' anyway- this was SO her Jackie-Jay, as his mother Jinnirea called him.

They later decided the wedding be on Thanksgiving Day -after all, they were so very thankful for each other. And since Maddie's old sorority sisters had paid and planned a bachelorette party abroad, Jack could do the same with his friends. And it was then, two and a half months before the wedding that both worlds turned upside down.

"Vikter, Simmione, James, are you guys sure we ought ta... I mean, I get married in two months. Why should I see this...? Ahem... Show?"  
Jack questioned. His male friends just grinned. "Come on, Jack! What's a bachelor party without this?!"

And so they entered the Gentleman's Club.

Jack froze in his third glass of straight up vodka as he stared at the skinny stripper with ash colored hair. She smiled at him and lay her hand upon his chest then gave him a slobbery kiss. His hand flew to his cheek and then he grabbed her with a predator-like smile. So different from his often overgrown two year old ways was he as he led her into a back room.

The next morning Jack was clear-minded without alcoholic influence as he awoke beside someone who was not his wife, fiancé... Or even his girlfriend. He shot up from the bed with horror as he stared at his clothes -entangled with hers- in the middle of the floor.

He began hoping nothing had gone... THAT... far until the memories of the night prior came- her soft face bleeding a smile across it, her lips likened to velvet across his.

She grinned as she buttoned her bra upon reentering the room. "Hey big boy, what a night. Thanks for the time."-

She looked so much younger than from last night and he grabbed his shirt, hastily putting it on.

"You look like a kid. I mean, that is, young. How old are you again?"

She turned to him with a sad but determined expression and spoke as she grabbed some makeup.

"Seventeen. College is expensive here, even with a half scholarship. I have my mom to care for and she has Multiple Sclerosis. So with fake ID's and enough makeup I got this job."

Jack stared. He'd made love. No, had sex... With a minor?! He was so very dead. Holy Mother of Fudge and Ice Cream, when Mads discovered this he might as well jump off the Chrysler building. Heck, with what this would do to his accountant job and ghost hunting side business he might be better off just to shoot himself in the knee and not call an ambulance. Twenty minutes he would be dead from that (A/N:1). (1)-true. My friend had a relative shot in the knee and twenty minutes without medical attention kills you. (END A/N)

She turned and saw his panicked and shaky expression and laughed dryly. "Big boy, I do this thing all the time. It's what I have to do. The only thing that'd stop me is getting pregnant. And while that's a complete possibility since I don't take birth control -can't afford it- you shouldn't worry. It's against bar policy to contact a previous Employer as you are called."

Jack took out his billfold and gave her all he had - two thousand dollars and twenty-nine cents - and folded her fingers over it. He then scribbled out his phone number and address- the one to the small two floor, three counting the basement, home he lived in passed down from his father.

Maddie would be moving into it soon.

"Take this. Care for yourself. If you ever need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, you call me. I wish you well and apologize for my action last night."

She was crying hard and whispered a word of thanks, throwing her glimmering red shiny dress on and kissing him politely on the cheek, then taking her leave.

The wedding was beautiful. A twelve foot train, flower embroidered veil and dress was Matilda's ensemble. Jack boasted his Marine uniform. It was a tight fit considering he was now twenty seven and hadn't worn the suit in nine years. His time as a Marine had been short lived, when after saving ten people from a collapsed building he acquired a head injury when he was unable to get out on time. This was why he so often acted like a toddler. His brain had misconnections while trying to follow the body's commands.

None the less, Jack had the ability to love and when they said "I do" he thought his heart might melt.

A week after the blessed union between the two came about, a busy Matilda Herwyn Fenton answered the doorbell with a dishcloth in one hand and a sizzling skillet in the other.

"Yes, who are you?" She stared at a light red haired girl with ashen tips, as if she hadn't gotten all the dye out.

"My name is Ameilia Pansytips. Does a mister… Jack Fenton live here?"

"He's my husband," Maddie spoke the word with a soft smile on her lips. "Let me get him for you. Uh, Miss Pansy, what is the reason for your calling?"

The young girl froze and then closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant with his baby."

Matilda felt her right eye twitch, then she turned around.

"Jackson Jedidiah Fenton! Get your butt up here right now!"

A loud clamor from down in the basement brought the man running. "Mads, what's wrong? You okay?" He stopped short upon seeing crossed arms, a seething Maddie, and a startled Miss. Pansy.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't expect the slap that came. Holding his hand to his face, he looked at his new wife in horror. "How could you betray me? How could you? I gave myself to you! I loved you. Well, that's it! I quit. I'll be upstairs, packing."

As she turned to leave the young woman called. "No! T'was my fault, ma'am. I seduced him, I did, and he thought I was over eighteen. He hadn't a clue I was –am- seventeen. I'm not s'posed to be here, neither. But I needed his confirmation for something."

"My confirmation? For what? And didn't you say it was against the law for you to contact me?"

"Aye, I did sir. But I…I became pregnant from you, sir. I'm exactly eleven weeks pregnant. Legally, you must sign as the father to the child so's that I can rid myself of it."

"**_GET RID OF IT_**? But it's your child. How could you just kill him… or her? It's a human being, not just a wad of gum on your shoe!"

Surprisingly, Maddie couldn't help but speak out. The very thought of someone hurting something of Jack's, even his mistake of a child, killed her inside. And a baby, nonetheless, was something to be adored and treasured, especially knowing herself that she could not bear a child without severe consequence. Was this why Jack had done this? For want of a child? Or was he really just far too drunk as he kept whispering in his hands, which were put over his mouth in despair as he cried big crocodile tears.

She sighed, anger depleting instantly as she realized Jack thought he was going to lose her.

"My husband and I need to talk about this. However, if you need his consent, you won't get it. And, Jackson, if you sign that paper, you can go pack because I am kicking you out for good. Ms. Pansytips, you can keep the baby and give the child to us, keep it and care for it well, or off yourself and take both lives but you may not harm that child and keep your life."

Hell hath no fury like Matilda Delilaga Fenton.

A few weeks passed, and Jackson decided to meet with "Ami"s mother. It went surprisingly well, and she was on Maddie's side. It was agreed that Jack and Maddie would take the child after it was born, and they would pay half of the medical bills, which Jack insisted on since it was mostly his folly to put them in this place to begin with.

May fifteenth hailed a call from Ami P, letting them know she had gone into labor. Jack sat on the passenger side, stone-faced as he had been since the girl shown up at his door. Maddie placed her hand atop of his and smiled gently to encourage him, but he turned away.

"Jackson. I have forgiven you. Can't that be enough for you to do the same? What happened, happened, and you get a baby from it. We get to be parents early. Now, cut the glum. We're going to be parents!"

Ten hours later found Jack pacing the floor, Maddie flipping through some magazines and Lithi Pansytips keeping careful watch on the duo green doors where her daughter was taken.

As a green-clad doctor came through at 11:25 pm, Jack jerked to attention.

"Uhm… Mr. Fenton? She wants you in there, it's getting close." Jack took a step and then hesitated, looking back to his wife for permission. Matilda's first reaction was no, but she sighed and nodded. "Go ahead, Jack. Be with her, she needs you in there." His eyes gleamed and he left her alone.

On May sixteenth, 1985, at one oh-six A.M. a little girl was born and placed in Jack's arms. "She's beautiful. Thank you, Ami." The tired teen nodded, taking a well-deserved rest as Jack went into an extended room and showed off his daughter to his wife and maternal grandmother.

"Oh, Jack. She's beautiful." Maddie was moved to tears over the little girl in her husbands' arms. "What's her name, Jack?" Lithi asked softly as she held her arms out for the infant. Jack rested one hand on the child's head and the other he wrapped around Matilda's waist.

"Jasmine. Jasmine Alyce Fenton."

Years went by, and as Jazz grew Maddie found she loved the child instantly. When Jack and hers' son Daniel James Jack Fenton was born, she fell head over heels with her baby boy, and ended up closer to him as the kids grew and matured.

But no matter what, she was always there for Jasmine

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it! I'm leaving the story somewhat open because I can't think of something big, if I'm honest. I came up with Mads needing a surrogate, then turning into Mads becoming a slut, then brain storm! Right before the wedding, Jack makes a mistake.**

**Also, I noted that Jazz doesn't have purple or blue eyes but teal. So this is why.**


End file.
